Let's Forget After All You Asked to
by alexshyung
Summary: Ruki Himura comes back to her native home hoping she'll be able to re-adjust her life again. After being bullied as a kid because she acted like a boy instead of a girl, she started to live as a boy. She entered Teiko Middle School as a boy, she meets the GoM. They shared the love and talent of the game. She plays their game and becomes apart of the family but she abandons them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

You asked me why I fell for you to be honest I have no idea. I wish I didn't I would have saved myself from the pain of loving of you...

Sincerely,

Ruki


	2. The Very Beginning

Satsuki just kept on talking and talking, God knows for how long?. I just acted as if I was listening she probably knew too but didn't brother to mention it. It's too early to get nagged on. We took a turn and all of sudden something well more like a someone bumps into me.

"Dai-chan, be careful! I'm so sorry for my friend, are you okay?" I just bluntly stared as her why am I being yelled at he was the one who should be carefully but it's better to keep my trap shut. Satsuki motioned me to the side signaling me to apologize I just started at her like she's crazy. She helps the mysterious boy up, "Ruki is that you? She asked. Apparently they met yesterday at the liquor store. The kid was pretty short for a guy he was maybe around Satsuki's height he had aqua blueish color hair that matches his eyes, his hair barely reached his shoulder but covered bits of his eyes. He was pretty cute. Wait did I? Oh My God what's wrong with me he's not even a girl! its too early for this!. He finally stood up, the more I looked at him the more he reminded me of Testu but at the same time he didn't.

"Um Satsuki's Friend I'm sorry for bumping into you, I'm Himura Ruki nice to meet you" he said as he extended his hand. I smiled and accepted his hand, "Nice meet you Ruki I'm Aomine Daiki" I said with my huge smile.

"Ruki are you lost? I ask because you were walking into the wrong direction of the school"

"How you know what direction I'm walking?" he turned super red then everything clicked to him "Oh right same uniforms hahaha"

Satsuki decided we should walk together, while she jabbered on asking Ruki questions. I couldn't help and stare at him in awe he was truly beautiful. Why does this keep happening I'm attracted to girls with big boobs he's not even a girl or has boobs!.

We finally arrived at school and we separated.

Funny, throughout the whole day he was the only thing on my mind but I found out later that day that he is really a she.

The girl who I fell for.

The one who opened her arms for me

I was the source of her pain

Then She became my unbearable memories


	3. Finally Back!

_Hello! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter_

_Italics refers to the past! Please enjoy!_

_Himura-san we have your lab, CT and MRI results everything looks fine for your condition but we recommend you to stay and get treatment. If you get treatment you'll have a higher chance to do thins you love with out so much pain, Please consider it Himura-san" said a woman a bit over 30 wearing a lab apron with her chart in her hands . Looking at me with concern eyes._

_Thank you but I am sticking with my decision in not taking the treatment"_

_"Himura-san I understand but waiting can decrease your chance you have to really think about it, is this sport so important that your fine throwing our life over the line for a sport!" Dr. Hoshino voice risen just abit but I couldn't help but keep my decision I understand she wants to help but its too much of a waste of time._

_"Thank you for all your concern but my decision won't change and yes I don't mind throwing my life on the line for a sport because this isn't sport but my life it has given me so many chances to keep living my motivation so no I believe I am making the right decision. I'll come again for my next check up " I said with a smile I knew she was worried but I wasn't I didn't mind dying if it meant my last moments were filled playing._

It's been almost 2 years since I last seen , although I been sending her my results back in the states but I'm finally back home. It's good to be home I guess.

Finally arriving in Japan I didn't expect to see any changes but there is a few not to noticeable if you're here everyday. Walking through Tokyo again feels like I never left I thought it'll be new sensation, like hell was I wrong it's the exact same thing.

I'm hungry I check my right wrist checking the time on my watch. It's barely a bit over noon Kagami is still in school and I don't have his key, I guess I should just go to Maji Burger It should be up still. I wonder if anyone would recognize me. But I noticed a lot people were staring at me, 'What the hell! Man you can't possibly look somewhere else'. I could have sworn my face was redder then Kagami's hair. Then I realized I'm carrying a backpack and 2 suitcases of course Ima look out of place. I started to let out chuckles which just made self look crazy isn't that lovely?. I finally found Maji Burger I ordered my usual strawberry milkshake with a cheese burger. I walked over a booth and set my things down.

My order came and the waitress set everything and I gave her a tip and she blushed like crazy and kept bowing while repeating 'thank you'. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed she left eventually. Time passed by so quickly I didn't realize it was 3 already and I haven't even touched my food. All I did was look throughout the window. I took out my cellphone and sent Satsuki and Kise that I have arrived safely. I dialed Kagmai number giving him the address at where I am.

I finally stared to eat and Kagmai came with a few of teammates. I glared at him he knew I didn't want to see anyone right now. No but since he's an idiot he took the glare as a welcome sign I swear I have no idea how I haven't killed him yet but I couldn't help but let a smirk appear then phone ringed

"RUKICCHI!" yelled a cheerful Kise I coudlnt help but extend the phone away form my ear man his yelling hasn't changed

"Hey Ki-chan" He always hated me calling him that but its too cute

"Your so mean you know I hate being called that!" I culdnt help but let out a laugh. I forgot how much I missed him.

"Nee Ki-chan , are you free sometime this week?" I wanted see him and Satsuki but knowing Satsuki she'll bring Him and he's that last person I want to see. Since I'm his 'Unbearable memories' my ass I swear he's the one caused it.

"Hello! Rukicchi! Did you forget You asked me something!?" H e whined

"Yea yea so what's your answer?" I saw Kagamai walking over here with his buddies I waved my hand for them to come to my direction.

"I'm free Friday afterschool, Oh couldn't be Rukicchi is asking me on a date! Oh My God I thought you never ask!" I swear if I could punch him though the phone I would have so many times.

"THAT'S NOT WHY I CALLED YOU MORON!" I yelled into the phone which attracted too much attention I stood and bowed and apologized. Everyone ignored me geez I at back down.

"You're an idoit" I sent Kagami a death glared he really should keep his trap shut when I'm around I swear I'm the only who can beat his ass.

"I'll talk to you later Ki-chan" I said as quick as possible while he was whininh about me negectling him and I hung up. I greeted Kagamai'S teammates I never spoke to them but I already knew who they were Kagamai Sent me a picture of them and telling all their names.

"Hello , I am Himura Ruki please take care of me" I said while I bowed. The most serious one of them wa about to bow down and introduce him self and his mates but I stopped. "No need Hyuga-kun I already know who you guys are Kagamai has talked about you guys very highly" I smiled and they seemed shocked.

"I HAVE NOT!" yelled a very red Kagamai, I smirked. "If it isn't why are you blushing nee? Nee Kagamai?hmmm why are you so slient?" It's to much fun.

"Ruki-san?" said a tall male with light brown hair and a goofy smile I couldn't believe it. "Kyoshi Teppei! Who would have believe we would have met again!" Then I noticed Kuroko I knew my lit up like fireworks. "Testu-chan!" I yelled as I notice the short pale boy with stoic facial expression.

"Hello Ruki-san please don't call me that and I didn't know you came back" They both walked to our both. I noticed everyone in the group were confused.

"Himura, How do you know Kuroko, Kyoshi and Kagami?"

"Me and Kagamai were raised together because our parents were really close no other reasons were basically siblings, I met Kuroko in middle school and Kysohi-"

"WHAT! YOU WENT TO TEIKO!" yelled a boy how had a cat mouth I believe he is Koganei.

"It's rude to interrupt someone when their speaking especially if their explaining, Koganei-kun" I said, "Anyways I met Kyoshi-san at the hospital where both him and I were being treated, any other questions?"

"Do you play basketball?" "Where do you go to school?" "Did you leave home or something you have suitcase with you?" the questions went on. I slammed my hand on the table but then Kuroko asked "Why did you come back? And does he know you're here?"

I stared at Kuroko and let out a sigh I could tell everyone was curious even Kagami for he doesn't even know the reason why I left and why I have returned.

"I use play basketball until I got injured but basketball wasn't my main sport I was more focused on kick boxing . Since I just came but I'm not in school but I already been accepted into your school; Seirin High School. Kuroko I came back for my own reasons and no I haven't told Him nor do I plan to but Knowing Sastuki she probably already nagging to Him that I'm here"

"Who's Him?" asked Kagamai I leaned back "No one we been here for 2 hours its about to 5 I think we should go" I said as I grabed my tray about to get up and throw it away until Kagami took it from my hands and put it back on the table.

"You haven't even finish eating you been here for over 2 hours while everyone has" He was serious I hate when he, it was so out of charcter for him. Everyone felt akward and said their farewels but Kuroko and Kyoshi.

"You should eat Ruki-san you know you have to"

"He's right Ruki-kun you barely touched your food"

I glared at both Kyoshi and Kuroko they always do this when I don't eat.

"Testsu you do the same thing you sually justhave a vanilla milkshake s you can't say much." I snapped my short temper always got the better of me which annoyed me.

"Your right but I eat at home and knowing you, you don't" I sat down giving up. I started to munch on my food while they started to talk

"Hey Ruki?"

"Hm?"

"Do you plan on modeling still as a job?"

Asked Kagami. I out the burger down

"Yeah it's work plus they want me to act in a drama since the drama I did back in the states did well… hey do you think your teammates figured out I'm a girl?"

We all started to laugh. In the end we moved onto a new topic; basketball. It felt like it would never end, But all things come to an end.

We eventually said our goodbyes and went on home.

It wasn't so bad but I was exhusted.

Sorry if it's all over the place it's my first fanfic I have wirtten but I hope your enjoying it! Please review I would love to hear your opinion and advice thank you so much!


	4. Remembering the Bitter Past

Hope you enjoy!

_Italics refer to the past_

"Dai-chan, she's back aren't you going to see her!? I know you miss her like crazy!" Satsuki I kept yelling at Aomine.

"God! When are you going to get it through your thick skull I don't care about her. She's nothing! She was never a something!"

"If that was true you wouldn't have kept the necklace!"

"Shut up you don't know what your talking about why don't you go home already Satsuki! Your annoying!" He said while laying on his bed and folding his pillow to cover his ears. So he wouldn't hear Satsuki talk

"Urgh! Why do you make things so difficult just admit it you still love her! You miss!" she yelled as she stormed out of Aomine room and eventually his home.

Leaving Aomine all alone.

Aomine POV

It's not that I don't want to admit their isn't a point when she''ll..

Urgh why does she always do this when I think I finally escape her grasp I'm wrapped around her finger again. Ii stared off to the ceiling then I pick up a magazine from the floor looking at the cover.

Seeing a beautiful girl with a light brown tan long aqua hair flowing around her face. Her eyes shining as bright as the stars her delicate hands cupping her angelica face as if protecting her small smile.

I couldn't help but let a sad smile appear on my face. Even though she has gone through so much pain she still smiles it's not big but it's still a smile. But it's fake

I wonder if she showed anyone else her beautiful smile her real smile. I still remember the first time I saw show me her true smile. At that moment I have never felt so grateful for my tan skin I blushing so much but thank god my skin was able to cover it a bit not making it too obvious.

She smiled like that when we started to talk about basketball and all sorts of things in the end she complaining the next day about how her jaw hurts now because she laughed and smiled too much. I just laughed at her.

I flip through the magazine until I found her story.

I have reread and reread her story so many times that I can quote the damn article

'Why! Did I open up to her of all people she's unbearable!' At least that's what I kept telling myself. I threw the magazine somewhere onto the room.

_Why!? Are you still here you should be in America getting your treatment! ARE YOU AN IDOIT! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I yelled on the top of lungs I was frustrated at her._

_"Shut up! Do you think I don't get what your doing you want me to leave! Guess what I won't I don't care if I die why can' you understand that!" she rasied her voice but not to the scale of yelling._

_I just wanted her to leave so she can get treated and live but nooo she refuses god._

_"GET OER IT AOMINE I'M STAYIG HERE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Now she was yelling. I'm just tyring to help you_

_"YOU NEED TREATMENT GET IT WHILE YOU STILL CAN IF YOU DON'T1 You might ….Urgh JUST GO GET IT GOD DAMNIT!" the more we argued the more frustrated I was getting. Instead of yelling back she walked forward me cupping my face looking at my eyes with her sincere beautiful eyes. I hated when she did that because I fall deep into her aqua beautiful eyes._

_"Aomine nothing is going to happen I'm going to disappear.. Why don't you believe me?" she said in a soft voice trying not to choke on her sobs. In the end all I did was cause her more pain. I just hugged her and tight as I can letting it last if it was our last._

It could have been our last now that it think about it.

No matter what I told she stayed she wouldn't let me see her tears. She acted brave in the end I went over the line

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOU! YOU SICK BITCH JUST GOT OUT! YOUR UNBERABLE YOUR UGLY NOTHING BUT SHIT NO YOUR WORSE THEN THAT!"

I had enough that day and so did she. Her tears threaten to spill but she held them back as if her life depended on them.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK!? IM NOT HE UNBEARBLE ONE HERE YOU ARE. YOU ARE THE SELFISH ONE YOU ONLY THINK OF YOUR SELF YOU THINK YOU'RE THE SHIT! GUESS WHAT YOUR NOT!" She was getting more frustrated as time passed.

I panicked I just wanted her to be saved so I said what I knew what would hurt her the most. I regret I ever said them.

_"JUST LEAVE! I DON'T LOVE YOU I NEVER HAD! I JUST FELT SORRY FOR YOU! YOUR UNBEARBLE YOUR JUST SICK! YOU'RE THE WORST THAT HAS EVER HAPPEN IN MY LIFE"_ I spat out with venom when I said those words. Once I said them I regretted it so much once I saw her face.

Her beautiful face her angelic eyes bright as the stars shattered into the pieces of darkness.

She couldn't speak. The silence felt like an eternity. Then she finally said something

In her soft small voice she finally said words

_"Really? Is that how you feel! Really!" her voice got louder as more words she spilled "-IF I WAS THE WORST THING WHY DID YOU KEEP MY AROUND WHY NOT DUMP ON THE STREET LIKE THE SHIT I AM1? HUH! YOU KNOW MAYBE YOU NEVER REALLY DID LOVE ME! BUT I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! I LET THE SHACKLES AROUND THE BOX THAT CONTAINED MY HEART UNLOCK BECAUSE I REALLY LOVED YOU! I'M SORRY THAT I'M SO SHITTY!_

She yelled to the point she forgot she was holding onto her tears. They were finally released. She showed me her shattered spirit even when she was in the hospital being told she die if she doesn't get her treatment she didn't shed a tear but smiled.

Yet, I could only bring the worst out of her. ..

_"You know what Aomine your right I'm nothing but thanks for your bitter sweet lies because they always made me smile and feel like the happiest girl in the world.."_ She walked out she left me alone on the roof but alone in my heart. I wanted to protect my heart from creating a grave but in the end I created black hole in it the same as a grave..

Time passed.. and I decided to run after her. I never ran so fast in life before not even in training. I finally found her after running for 2 hours. She was about to cross the street but I ran and I caught her wrist. Her face was covered in tear stains then I hear a trunk sound I look to the side and all I hear is her scream my name.

I knocked out and when I wake up I'm in the hospital. I glance to the side I see no one I see Satsuki sleeping on a chair next to me. I nudge her lightly and she begins to wake up.

_"Thank god Dai-chan! I was so worried!"_ she yelled into my ears while crying. I pushed her away grabbing her shoulders.

_"Where Ruki! Was she injured!?"_ I yelled at Satsuki. Satsuki looked away guilt written all over her face. I felt my hear get heavier. But she gave me a reassuring smile.

_"She's in surgery, do you remember what happened?" _

_"No, why? Why is she in surgery!?"_ I couldn't focus

_"Ah good you woke up how are you feeling? You have minor injuries but we would like to keep you overnight to be cautious."_ Said a woman older hen 25 but not over 40.

_"WHERES MY FRIEND!"_ I yelled in panic I needed to know how she was. I had to

_"Your friend will be fine your lucky…very lucky she has some fractures and but some her muscles are teared so she'll have a lot difficult moving on. But she seems strong so she'll survive your very lucky that would have been you if she hadn't pushed you out of the way. Rest easy now your friend will back in awhile"_ she said and walked away.

Both me and Satsuki were in shocked. We just stayed in silence eventually my parents came worrying about me and Ruki. When they found out the news they were devastated.

Ruki didn't want to see anyone as soon as she appeared she left. She left the nurse a letter for me.

**_Dear Aomine,_**

**_Hey! Your doing better right? Hopefully your good to play basketball!. Keep practicing if you don't someone going to beat the shit out of you. So you better stop saying "No one can beat me but me" BULLSHIT you hear me! Someone will and your going to cry! Hopefully it'll be soon haha. Well I'm leaving like you wish but I'll comeback one day you'll see! By then you better have a great girl by your side. You better treat her right! I didn't save your ass so that you can treat someone like shit! When I come back we better have one-to-one .Also I know you said you didn't love me but I love you with all my heart and I don't think you I will love someone like I did for you again. Your lies really meant something to me so when you have someone you love please mean them it will make a big difference, trust me. You are my first and last love Aomine please take care._**

**_P.S Don't give Satsuki and your parents such a hard time. Also tell them Thank you for me_**

**_Sincerely ,_**

**_ Ruki_**

I tears spill doff my face when i read the letter

I carry that letter every day while i still wear the moon-sun necklace we both shared. I can't help but shed a few tears and a sad smile

she always made me act different. Always make me show my true colors..

Wonder if she remembers... they weren't lies i just was too scared to get hurt and had too much pride to admit it that I loved you. I treasure all our memories making them so unbearable

Urgh you always make me act out of character and your not even here.

I covered my eyes having my elbows cover my tears shedding down my face

Sorry again! If your confused it's mainly about Aomine and Ruki last day together so it's all in the past! SORRY IF YOU WERE CONFUSED!

i HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! please review and give me your opinion please and thank you!


End file.
